ok_ko_fanonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
OK KO Lets be Villains
Billions of Worlds Our world is one of infinite different ones...are you following me KO? Sort of. Every world shares similarities and differences, some more similar than others. Ok, now I"m confused Don't worry, most people don't understand this stuff Oh for, ugh, fine, let me show you one of these other worlds and then we'll see if you get it! The AU *AU means Alternate Universe for those of you who might not know*-KO Earth -25 In this particular world, the morality of everyone is swapped. Surprisingly, this is not an uncommon difference. For instance, Boxmax is a retired hero who created the Boxmore Bots to replace him, and Mr. Gur is a supervillian who intentional killed his teammate Lazerblast. Alternate Versions of People KO Essentially acts like TKO, except without the power boost. Angry all the time, if he ever calms down he becomes incredibly powerful but becomes, ew, heroic. Imagine how grumpy that makes him. Anid She is often quite Passive-Aggressive. Betrayed her best friend Melodie to make it into V.I.L.E. academy, which is where she was recruited by Mr. Gur. Usually reckless and irresponsible, people find it surprising that she cares about KO and Raid. Raid Raidicles, better known by his nickname Raid, was the scout for an alien invasion that was repelled by the Boxmore Bots. Stranded on Earth, he ended up working for Mr. Gur. Unlike his heroic counterpart, Raid is NOT physically strong, preferring to manipulate his opponents. Dendi Still "friends" with KO, although she tends to use him as his personal test subject. There relationship is...complicated. (It should be noted that Kappa's actually earned there drowning people rep.) Darryl Undoubtedly the "chill" sibling, Darryl is much calmer than her counterpart from KO's world. He is also way, way more competent in a fight, despite the fact he never seems to capture the fiend Sharon Sharon's counterpart is sweet and, unfortunately for her, naive. After she and her brother captured Raid, he managed to manipulate her into releasing him. But when she found out...yeesh, he couldn't walk right for a week. Ray Ray is a cheery optimist...and at times a total idiot. However, he has successfully defeated all three of Gur's villains before, so there's that I guess. Boxmax At one point the greatest superhero in the world, Boxmax retired from super-heroics after his secret identity was publicly revealed. To make up for the power void he left behind him when he retired, he created the Boxmore line of Peacekeeping Robots. Mr. Gur Mr. Gar's counterpart, Mr. Gur, entered the cutthroat world of super villainy after he was banned from wrestling. A member of the original Villainous International League of Evildoers (V.I.L.E.), his actions in this group were legendarily bad, even intentionally killing his teammate Lazerblast. This led to the groups disbandment, and afterword he opened the largest villain supply depot, Lakewood Plaza Nega. Coral Coral is the evil counterpart of Carol...if that wasn't painfully obvious. Unlike her counterpart, she could care less about what happens to KO. She treats him more like a minion who's related to her than her actual son. She owns the Dark Dojo, a world famous institution that has trained many villains in the ways of violence.Category:AU Category:A to Z